Divergent High
by mayama1416
Summary: Beatrice moves from England to Chicago. She goes to a new school where everything is divided in 'factions' even the kids. As she becomes close with new friends, and meets people so keen on destroying her, she realizes that she hasn't escaped problems from her past that she had considered long gone. TrisxFour or possibly TrisxUriah. Fave and Review! Will add more if you guys like it
1. The Bus Ride

Boxes were still scattered around the floor. All the boxes made me tired just looking at them. I zoned out as Dad and Mom explained about their new jobs, they were ecstatic. I was NOT but of course if I were to say that out loud, it would be selfish, so I tried to ignore the fact that they took me away from my friends. England was awesome, I loved my school and my friends and Chicago looked dreadful. Looking out the window, I watched as the wind shook the autumn trees, making them dance like flames.

My cell vibrated in my pocket and I hid it under the table, to avoid another speech on how I should not bring my phone to the table, whereas Caleb could bring a god damn book. Oh yes, because how could a book possibly be distracting? It was a text from Susan, one of my best friends that I had left.

_School's a total drag without you here. I can't believe your parents dragged you to…CHICAGO! What's next, are you moving to China?!_

I smiled at her text; Susan's family was just as strict as mine so, sarcasm was the only thing we could really use, even though it was frowned upon. Father cleared his throat and I looked up innocently, only to realize he had not seen my phone, he was frowning at my outfit. I was wearing ripped black tight jeans and a black tank top with brown combat boots, yet he was looking at me as though I were ready to rob a bank. Before he could comment however, a horn made me jump. "Gotta go, bye Dad, bye Mum." I raced off.

Caleb had been waiting outside and had already gotten on the bus, I walked on a cringed at the smell sweat; did no one on here use deodorant? Eyes followed me as I sat at the back, which was the only empty seat. "Oh my gosh, it's a girl, like no way! I've like never seen one before" A girl screamed behind me and everyone turned back around. She had dark skin and short cropped brown hair, she was extremely pretty.

"I'm Christina." She said, turning to me. I nodded, I opened my mouth to say Beatrice but that did not sound right, "Tris." I said, new school, new name. "You're new, right?" Someone cleared their throat in the seat in front of her and a boy with dark hair turned around, "How observant you are, Chris. Of course she's new, we haven't seen her before." He thrust a hand out towards me, "I'm Zeke." I shook it, not before I caught Christina smirking.

She recovered quickly and said, "Wow Zeke, I'm surprised you and Shauna came up for air long enough to realize I was speaking." The girl beside him, who I assumed was Shauna, smiled, "Thanks Chris, it took a lot of effort." Then she turned to me, "I love your accent." I smiled, "To me, you all have accents." I couldn't keep up with the rest of their conversation because they went from one topic to another in seconds, so I decided to grab my phone and reply to Susan.

_China? As if, see that would be cool. They'd probably move us somewhere where there is hardly any service so that whenever I wanted to text you guys, I would have to go all Lion King on my phone._

I got a reply almost as soon as I sent it,

_So, I am assuming they would move you to Africa, and you all intend to live in a cave. I get the 'be selfless' thing but isn't that a bit extreme?_

Then another,

_Miss Prior, though I am sure Susan misses you terribly, we have class to finish._

_ ~Mr Franklin P.S. Going 'Lion King' on your phone will do shit in a cave in Africa._

I laughed under my breath and I realized I even missed my teachers, they were awesome. I quickly replied,

_Noted._

Before tossing the phone back in my pocket. The bus came to a halt and I looked out at the school. This year is going to be horrible.


	2. The Coach from Hell

**A/N: I do not own Divergent or the characters, unfortunately. Here's another chapter, I promise they will be longer later. I'm trying to add a bit of humor in the stories as well :) R & R **

"Name? " the lady at the front desk asked in a bored voice. "Beatrice Prior." I said and she sorted through the papers on her desk before pulling one out and handing it to me. "Can someone show me where to go?" I asked and she looked at me, "No Your Highness, that hard task is for you." I gaped at her before walking out, past a frowning Caleb. Before I could leave the office, a lady with black and grey hair walked up to me. "Not everyone is like that. I am Tori, the guidance counselor." She said, taking my schedule from my hand. "Come on." She said and I obediently followed.

A boy tried running past us but Tori grabbed the collar of his shirt and frowned, "Uriah." He looked up and smiled innocently at Tori. "I was um…testing … gravity." Tori arched a brow as though saying; you realize how stupid that sounded, right? He smiled and shrugged, "I'm late for Gym! Coach A will kill me, and then ask questions!" He said and Tori nodded, "I have the perfect excuse." This caught his attention. "Meet Beatrice Prio-" I stopped her "Tris!" I said firmly and she nodded, "Tris Prior. She has Gym first as well and you can tell him I told you to wait."

She looked at me and I nodded. The boy, Uriah, grabbed my arm dragging me away. "Walk faster." He said as we walked past the door to where a bunch of people dressed in black were sitting. They turned when Uriah and I walked in and the coach turned to Uriah, "Well look who finally graced us with his presence." Uriah smiled wide and replied, "I know, I just give and give." The coach smirked, "Forty laps." And Uriah's mouth opened so wide that I snickered, "But I need to change."

The coach walked up to Uriah and whispered, "RUN!" and Uriah ran, not before sticking his tongue out at the coach, who turned to me. I handed him my schedule before he could speak and he looked through it quickly before nodding, "Get changed." I went to change room and got out the shorts and shirt that were sent to us through mail a few weeks ago. They were baggy and would look horrid on anyone, lucky for me since I had a lack …of well many things.

I wore my sneakers and ran out to see the coach was still talking. He motioned for me to sit down and I saw a familiar face, Christina, who was waving at me. I went and sat down near her, "He's horrible. I'm sure Death is afraid of him." I giggled and the coach turned to us. "And what are you talking about?" Christina's face turned red and I said, "She was clearing things up for me since I missed the start of your class." I said, my expression unreadable. He nodded and Christina nodded a thanks.

After twenty minutes of him telling us the history of soccer, he turned to Uriah, "I want to hear your breathing." He said and Uriah made sure that every time he ran past us, he would gasp for air as though he had asthma. Which earned him glares from the coach each time. When he finished, he hopped towards me and sat down next to me. "How was my breathing?" He asked under his breath and I smiled, "Way too much." He shrugged, "Nobody told the Titanic, "Oh no, no that's way too many people."" I smirked, "Two things, one; no one talks to ships and second; well the Titanic did sink." He shook his head and Christina said, "No that was the Icebergs fault."

Uriah nodded eagerly and said, "The Iceberg was my favorite character in the movie." We heard the bell ring from inside the school and the coach frowned, "Next time we will play, now go change." Christina and I walked into the change room. "What do you have next?" She asked while we changed and I replied, "French," after checking my schedule. She grinned, "Ditto, you can come with me then." With that, we walked back into the school. We were late.

We walked to the third floor and went in. The teacher was a thin lady with grey hair, she looked nice enough. Christina walked up and sat down in her seat. I stood awkwardly bur the teacher turned to me. "Introduce yourself, in French!" she said in a high pitched voice. Luckily I had taken French for years, so the dozen pair of eyes didn't faze me.

"Je m'appelle Beatrice Prior mais je veux que tout le monde m'appelle Tris. J'ai 16 ans et j'étais née en Angleterre. Je peux parler plusieurs langues ; Français, Anglais, Espagnol, et un peu du Latin. J'aime écrire dans plusieurs langues parce que quand j'étais plus petite, ma mère à m'introduire a des livres. »

The teacher nods at me while everyone else just stares as though I have another head. The teacher nods at me, "Eh, Bien." She says and points to the seat next to Christina. I walk and sit down and the teacher starts her lesson as Christina leans towards me and says, "What did you say?" I arch a brow at her, "No one in French class speaks French?" I ask and she puckers her lips and points to a scary looking girl in the front. "Lynn might speak French…no…that's English. My bad!" I snort and translate.

"My name is Beatrice Prior but I want everyone to call me Tris. I am 16 years old and was born in England. I can speak many languages; French, English, Spanish and a bit of Latin. I like to write because in many languages because when I was younger, my mother introduced me to books."

She smiles, "When she told me to introduce myself, I said 'Hi'," I shrug, at least she said something. She shakes her head, " in Spanish."


	3. Dauntless Cake

**(A/N I do not own Divergent, have we covered that, yes? Ok. This chapter is longer as promised but I won't be updating daily anymore. Maybe after every 10 reviews, this way the chapters can be longer too )**

When the bell rang, Christina was the first one out of her seat, which was pretty shocking because I swear she was sleeping most of the period. I must've said the last part out loud because Christina laughed, "Its lunch, need I say more?" She said before dragging me off.

She had covered the fact that since I was funny, I was her new best friend, but I didn't get a say in it. But that was fine with me, I wasn't in any condition to pass up a friend and Christina seemed pretty cool. Plus if I were so picky, I would probably end up like Caleb, I even wondered how he had friends. He was more selfless like my parents wanted him to be, but at school, he refused to hang out with anyone who's IQ did not brush genius- So it did not surprise me that we was Erudite.

I mean, I love him, he's family, but you don't get to pick family. "Trissy," was all I heard before I was tackled. I tried to push Uriah off me but ultimately, he won. He pinned my arms down and smiled, "What's up?" I exhaled loudly, aware that the entire cafeteria was staring at us. "Why did you tackle me?" I asked and he shrugged, "I wanted to talk." I tried to push him off me once more but he didn't budge, his grin only got wider. "If I talk to you, am I free to get up?" He pretended to think about it before saying, "And if you give me your chocolate cake?"

Christ gasped, "Don't do it, Tris!" I rolled my eyes at the two before nodding, and Uriah jumped off of me and helped me up. He hopped back to a table where a group of people sat, who only moments ago were staring at Uriah and I in a weird way. Christina and I bought lunch and I got a piece of chocolate cake for Uriah. "You should not have agreed to that." Christina murmured looking longingly at my piece of cake. I winked at her before handing her my tray and taking the piece of cake.

I snuck up on Uriah and tapped him on the shoulder, when he turned around; I smashed the cake in his face. The table burst into laughter and Christina brought our trays over at sat down. "But..t..but…" Uriah stuttered. I got a bit of cake off his face and popped into my mouth, "You're right, it was a delicious piece of cake, oh well."

Christina quickly said, "Guys, this is Tris. Tris, this is Guys."I rolled my eyes and I saw Zeke and Shauna, found out that the big one was Al, the fair haired kid was Will, the girl with the short hair and scowl painted on her features was Lynn and the cheery girl next to her was Marlene. There was another boy, with bright blue eyes, he leaned over the table and held out his hand, "Four." I shook it tentatively. I wasn't used to shaking hands. "Tris." I said and when I sat down, Uriah, (Who had finally cleaned all the cake off his face.) draped him arm around me. "Isn't my Trissy amazing?" I arched a brow, "YOUR Trissy, I was …um.. testing gravity boy?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course, tackling someone in Dauntless is very romantic, we are practically married." I snorted at that, pushing his arm off, "And now we are practically divorced." He frowned, "But honey, can't we talk about it?" I shook my head. Zeke smirked at me, "What are you smirking about, you can't judge anyone, the two of you," Christina said, indicating between Shauna and Zeke, "Do it as much as rabbits!"

Only, Christina had a really loud voice so, the entire cafeteria heard. No matter how hard I tried, my eyes always found his blue ones. I almost remembered them, as if I saw them a long time ago, in a dream of a dream. His eyes held mine until Uriah said my name and I snapped my attention to him, positive that I was blushing. "Yeah." I said and Uriah smiled, "See! Even Tris agrees with me!" He was practically jumping now.

I leaned over to Christina, "You guys need to stop giving him sugar." I whispered and Christina laughed, "He didn't get any sugar. Our best chance is to sedate him." I nodded and Zeke leaned over to us, "The Erudite professor might have something." We giggled and Christina shook her head, "Guys! He's really emotional at this time; you know how chicks are on their time of month." It was funny, but when we looked at Uriah who was fluttering his eyes, trying to get Marlene to give him her piece of cake, it just makes the joke more hilarious.

"What?" Marlene asks, as we are laughing and Uriah waves his hand, "They are just surprised at how gorgeous I am. Look! My brother's got a boner." We look down and see that his pants are folded slightly, making it look like he did in fact have a hard. Everyone at the table burst out laughing but Marlene asks, ""Uriah, why were you looking there?" That only leads to more laughing.

Zeke smirks at him, "Don't worry Mar. My dick realizes he's a pussy too." Even Four laughs at that, his laugh is rich and deep. Gosh Tris, it's a laugh. Get it together! Zeke waves a hand in front of my face, "TRISSY." I puckered my lips and smack him in the back of his head. "Don't. Call. Me. Trissy. EVER." I say and he frowns rubbing his head, "Uriah gets to!" he whines like a five year old boy. "Uriah and I are practically married!" I say and Uriah drapes his hand over my shoulder again, "True."

Zeke sticks his tongue out and says, "Anyways, Lady Tris, we were thinking that we should all watch a movie after school, you in…jolly good…crumpet…matey." I stare at him for a few seconds while the others laugh, "There's a difference between being BRITISH and a PIRATE, matey. But yeah, sure I'm in." He nods and then turns to Four, "You in, Dude?" he asks between eating and Four looks at me, and nods. I look for any reason to look away and bring out my schedule, "Do any of you have Geography?" I ask and Uriah and Four nod, focused on eating.

Christina shakes her head, "It is always like this, the guys all talk and then spend the last ten minutes rushing through their food." I looked around and saw exactly that, except for the fair haired boy, Will? Who was staring intently at Christina. I try to hide a smile but Marlene notices and nods before mouthing, "Always." And I snort. I point to Christina and then Will and Marlene nods again.

I get up to put my tray away and Marlene hops with me. "Neither will talk to the other about it." She says and I smile, "Christina, not talk? A miracle." She smiles, "You're right, that girl talks more than most people." I snort, "Most, don't you mean all. Still, she's pretty cool." The bell rings and Marlene waves at me. I watch as she walks away, a bounce in her step with her hair flying around, she looks childish and happy. I usually don't like people like that, but I do like Marlene.

I turn my eyes to the table where Uriah and Four are waiting for me. I walk over and Uriah hands me my bag. I sling it over my shoulder and we walk. "Shoot." Uriah murmurs and runs in the other direction. Four only chuckles, "He forgot his jacket." He explained and we continued walking. "So, is Four a nickname?" I ask and he stiffens, "Yeah," I nod, I know what it's like not to want to get into something. I hate it when people pester me. So I don't say anything else, which earns me a curious glance from Four.

"I know what it's like." I say, remembering the reason we moved from England. I know Mum and Dad did it for me, not their jobs, but I didn't want to move. I wanted to create new memories, better memories, not run away from my problems. Even so far away, I don't feel safer, I know that it still makes me so afraid, so weak and powerless and that is what I fear the most. My cheeks feel wet and I realize I've been crying.

Four turns around and frowns at me, as I wipe my tears away, "Does it look like I was crying?" I ask and he shakes his head, a small smile playing on his lips, "No, Tris, you look tough as nails." I give him a small smile as the warning bell rings, "Sometimes it feels easier to pretend it doesn't exist" I say and he nods, "Sometimes it is."

As we walk I realize that I told him more that I told the numerous shrinks my parents bought to help me, showed him more emotion that I showed my family. Because in the back of my head, I knew that he understood what I was going through and that made me feel better, less alone, less vulnerable. Is that really all I need? I ask myself. As we walked into the class, I murmured, "Sometimes it is." And I could see a smile on his face, as I went to introduce myself to the teacher.

**(A/N Yes, Four is in the same grade, I thought it would make more sense. Anyways, What in Tris' past is she trying to forget. **

**.**

**I wanted to show the character's fears another way but I still wanted to add it to the story so you guys will see., probably.**

**.**

**Who will she end up with, Uriah or Four? Tell me what you guys want, I'll let you decide!**

**.**

**Remember, will update around every ten reviews? )**


	4. A Perfect End to a Dreadful Day

**Okay so I only got seven reviews for the last chapter but I still decided to write more. Thanks for reviewing but the next chapter will only be posted when I get ten reviews on this chapter but I intend to leave this at a horrible part ;)**

**I don't own Divergent…and I cry myself to sleep every night because of it.**

I tried to concentrate on the lesson, even though I couldn't deny that I would rather watch grass die. Yet considering I sat between Four and Uriah at a table that sat three, it was hard considering both of them were glancing at me. Luckily the hour and a half passed quickly when I concentrated on doodling on my worksheet. When the bell rang, I shot out of my seat and ran out the door, ignoring the sound of Uriah's chuckles. I grabbed my timetable and found I had Science next.

After walking into the wrong class two times, I finally found room 23D. Class had obviously begun since I was twenty minutes late. I walked in and the teacher put her book down, "Miss Prior, did I say enter?" she asked, pushing her fair hair away from her eyes. I arched a brow; I had just about had it with Chicago! I missed England, I missed teachers who were nice to people. "You didn't say stay either but hey, she's not a dog so it wouldn't really matter Miss Matthews." Came a deep voice from the back of the room. I recognized the boy instantly, William, the boy from lunch.

The teacher, Miss Matthews glared at William who raised his hands up, "Just pointing out the facts." She snapped her head back to me and I instantly thought of Medusa. If I looked in her eyes, would I turn to stone? "Why don't you go sit next to William?" She asked and I nodded, ignoring the murmurs I heard all around me. Everyone was staring at me. I looked at William and said, "Thanks." He nodded his head, giving me a smile.

I listened as Miss Matthews went on about how amazing the human mind is that parts of it can make us see things that are not there and about other stuff. Honestly, I didn't care, Caleb was the over achiever. My eyes found those of a tall, lean blonde boy. He had a cocky grin painted on his face and when I looked at him, his short friend whispered something in his ears that made him laugh, but his eyes didn't stray from mine.

It made me uncomfortable. It made me…remember.

_I could smell the rain; see the yellow umbrella that was left abandoned on the street that was only lit by the row of street lamps, I could hear the footsteps of the faceless men, and could still remember the taste of the twisted fountain of youth. Could still see the woman who wanted to remain beautiful, forever look like a porcelain doll so much that she crossed the thin line that divided the sane from the insane._

I adjusted my corset-like bracelet properly over my wrist; trying to look anywhere but the boy who stirred the memory. I had unconsciously been drawing, and William looked down at it. "What is that?" He asked, something other than curiosity in his voice. "A Fountain of Youth." I replied as the bell rang. I could feel his eyes following my every move as I went to my locker. I stuff books into my bag and got out my phone.

_3 Unread Messages_

It read and I sorted through them, the first was from Susan,

_First day of school sucked without you! Call me when you get home, I've got EPIC news. XOXO_

The second was Christina

_Meet at the front door? We're going to my house 4 the movies!_

And the last was from Robert, Susan's brother who had a crush on me since first grade, I deleted the text without reading it and walked to the front door.

Everyone was already there and we split up, half of us went is Four's and half went in Marlene's car. And that was how I found myself sitting in the back with Uriah while Four and Zeke sat in the front. I let out a yawn breaking the awkward silence; only it was replaced with laughter. "Tired?" Zeke asked from the front and I nodded, "Go to sleep then, it takes half an hour to get to Chris' house." I opened my mouth to say something but only yawned again. Giving up, I leaned back and closed my eyes for a second.

"Tris, wake up." Someone said and I opened my eyes, shoot I had fallen asleep. Only I wasn't leaning back on the seat, I was laying down with my head on Uriah's lap. "We're here." A voice said and I saw Four's expression on the rear view mirror. Sadness and something else. Before I could ask however, he got out of the car. Blushing I pulled myself up and got out. "You snore when you sleep." Zeke smirked and I hit him with my bag, "I DO NOT!" he dodges my bag but Uriah hit him across the head. "You don't" he said.

After about half an hour of arguing, we sat down to watch The Hunger Games. Fun! I had already seen the movie plenty of times, and I still preferred the book. Christina's mother had called all our parents asking if they could stay the night, and she must've been freaking amazing to get my parents to agree. Half way through our Harry Potter Marathon, almost everyone was asleep. I got up to get more drinks and tip toed over the sleeping bodies and walked into the kitchen. It was empty. I got a carton of orange juice and filled my mug to the rim.

When I turned around to put it away, I ran into a body. Arms snaked around my waist to keep me from falling. The carton fell on the seat and I was stuck between him and the counter. A smirk visible on his lips, "You dropped the carton." He said his face close to mine. He said it nonchalantly, but his eyes stayed on mine. He was leaning close, "Pity." I whispered my mind racing.

I was going to kiss him!

He was going to kiss me!

I couldn't believe I was going to kiss …

**Who is she going to kiss? Oh yeah I already know.**

**If I get ten reviews on this chapter, maybe you will too! Yeah yeah, I suck and tell me who you think it is.**


	5. A Bloody Fountain of Youth

**A/N I do not own Divergent or the characters, sucks doesn't' it? Anyways here you go. As promised since the last chapter has gotten reviews. Well more but anyways. Let's find out who it is.**

**Before I continue, just a shout out to : Jillian13.2000 **

**Since you asked so nicely, here it is.**

I was going to kiss…

Four.

His lips left a trail of feather light kisses from my neck down. I could hear my shallow breaths but as his hand trailed down my thigh I couldn't swallow the alarm. My jeans were covered with so many rips that I could feel his rough yet gentle hands as they traveled lower and then his hands disappeared. He took a step back, the carton in his hand. He smiled at me innocently and held it out for me to take. Was he just going to pretend that the last few minutes hadn't happened?

"Thank you." I said just as innocently as I took the carton and placed it in the fridge. I could hear him sitting down behind me and as I turned, he said, "No, thank you." I looked at him curiously and realized he had my juice in his hand. I glared at him and then we heard shuffling in the other room and Uriah walked in. He walked up to me and smiled before getting the carton back out and pouring a glass.

Does everyone love orange juice? "What's with the fountain of youth drawing, Tris?" He asked as he handed me the glass of juice and I realized Will must've told him. I took it and shook my head, "Just doodles, I got so bored in class." He frowned as though he didn't believe and wanted to say more but stopped himself.

I noticed that he and Four kept glaring at each other, was I missing something? "Tris, you like Imagine Dragons ?" Uriah asked me and I nodded eagerly, my Ipod was filled with their songs. He smiled at my enthusiasm "I've got tickets if you want to go?" He asked me. My eyes darted to Four who stared at his juice. Did Uriah just, ask me out? No it was probably just as friends. I couldn't deny I liked Uriah, maybe as a friend and maybe more but it didn't really matter, my feelings probably weren't even reciprocated.

Yet I still wanted to go and frankly I didn't really think it would change anything, we were all friends, just friends. I felt so confused, I was pretty sure I didn't make any sense, what was wrong with me, you know other than the obvious shit. Once again my eyes fell on Four. If I had to pick either that I would rather be closer with, it was Four because I could relate to Four, I could talk to him. I nodded unconsciously at my thought, only Uriah took it as a yes. "Great well I'm gonna hit the hay." He yawned before going back.

Four was smiling at me. "Somehow I believe that you didn't mean to say yes to him." I glared at him, he was right but his cockiness rubbed me the wrong me. "What makes you say that?" I asked puckering my lips. He smiled and said, "Because you looked shocked when you nodded." I snorted at him, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. He was right behind me, I could feel his warmth and he whispered in my ear, "Careful Tris." He said taking my empty glass and rinsing it.

He sat back down in front of me, "Did Will tell everyone of my drawing?" I asked, and he arched a brow, "Does it matter? It's just a doodle." He says and I play with the hem of my tank top, and he sighs, "I'm sure they are just curious as to why you drew something straight from a crime scene." I look up at him, startled. "W..what do you…mean?" I asked and he smiles, "The Bloody Fountain of Youth, when they found the hideout of the criminals, it was exactly what you drew, we saw the photograph on the newspaper a few months back and Will says your doodle looked exactly like it."

I force out a laugh, "Well, I'm just that great of an artist." I said and he snorted, "And just that bad of liar." I wait for the questions, there are always questions but he just walked up to me. "I won't ask, I know what it's like." He says and I know he's thinking of the talk we had after lunch today. He kisses my forehead, a light, comforting kiss and walks off. He stops at the door, his back still turned, and says,

"Have you ever heard the song, Demons, from Imagine Dragons?" And I nod, then I realize he can't see me, so I say, "Yes, it's my favorite." He shoves his hands in his pockets, "I thought so." He replies after a while and then walks away. I sit for a while, thinking of random things and somehow, my thoughts end up on the lyrics to the song.

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

  
**For everyone who thinks that now it's gonna be Tris and Four and don't really want that. I just wanted to add a chapter with FourxTris and the one with the concert will have quite a bit of UriahxTris**


	6. New Things

A/N don't hate me! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise to update faster the last few weeks have just been hectic.  
X  
No I don't own divergent. Gosh people quit reminding me!  
X  
If I get ten reviews for this chapter I will have Uriah's POV in the next chapter which is the concert chapter with Uriah and Tris  
X  
Four and Tris's relationship is fast and confusing and it will have a lot of twists just like Uriah and Tris's relationship. Note they are living in the modern world and go to high school. Many people in high school believe they love someone after a day and I want to make it realistic. There will be a lot of ups and downs but I promise the end will surprise everyone.  
X  
Lastly you guys will understand more about Tris's past soon. Without further comments I give you the next chapter.

I woke up to cold water being thrown at my face and I woke up growling. And I mean growling. I saw Christina doubled over laughing but everyone else was silent waiting for my reaction. It was obvious Christina did this a lot. I got up and shrugged as though it didn't matter and excused myself saying I needed to go to the bathroom but instead I went to the kitchen. Christina's mom was cooking in there and I gaped at how alike mother and daughter looked. She gave me a cheery smile and when she took in my wet clothes and hair, and my expression, she laughed. "She does do that a lot. You must be Tris. I heard a lot about you this morning and I mean Christina did not shut up for a good three hours. She really likes you." I could feel myself blushing. I always blushed at the smallest of things. "You are looking to get back at her?" She asked and I thought of a lie. What would she think of me if I said yes? I opened my mouth to lie but she clicked her tongue and said, "kindness is deception in pretty packaging." I smiled and then nodded. She pointed to a drawer and said, " I have a fly swatter in there." With those few words, I am sure I will love Christina's mom. I take the fly swatter and mumble a thanks before walking back into the room.

The fly swatter is white and has a face drawn on it with the name Sir Swatter scribbled in pink ink. Obviously written by a child. I laugh before entering the room. Christina in sitting on the couch facing away from the door. Perfect. Everyone else sees me but I lift a finger to my lips to shush then. When I am right behind Christina, raise and hand and bring it down hard. We all fall down, laughing while Christina swears at the top of her lungs. Her mom walks in laughing, "You deserved that hun." She says which only causes us to laugh harder as Christina mumbles 'traitor' under her breath. I can't hold back a groan as I look at the time on the cable box. Its ten. "I have to go guys. Mum and Dad are only so lenient." They all nod and say good bye and that is when I realize I have no way of getting home. Christina walks over to a closet and retrieves a set of keys which she tosses to Uriah. " Drop her off and come back. Mom loves that car more than me." Then she hugs me and whispers in my ear, "I heard he invited you to a concert. I want all the details so text me when you get home." I nod and then gasp. Susan. I was supposed to text her. Shoot!

I all but drag Uriah until I realize I haven't a freaking clue where to go. He leads the way to the garage which has three cars. He walks over to the mustang and I laugh. "WOW! I can see why her mom loves this car." Uriah laughs as we leave Christina's house. "No, you don't get it. She adores this car. Chris almost scratched it once and I mean almost but she didn't but Miss Grey grounded her and took away her cell phone for a month." I smirk at the thought. We remain silent the rest of the ride and only really speak when I give directions but the silence is not awkward but nice. When I get home, I say bye before jumping out the car and running in the house. Mum, Dad and Caleb sit in the lounge. When they hear me enter, Dad calls me over. I knew it was too bloody good to be true. "Yeah Dad?" He shares a glance with Mum and says, "How was it?" He says as though in pain. I am sure my jaw hit the ground. He looks and Mum and smiles faintly. ' I realize that this is not England, Beatrice. I love you and we trust you so we will be more lenient with you...we will try. But I will not support selfishness. Is that understood?" He asks and I smiled. "Yes! I've got to call Susan" I screams running up the stairs. I hear him telling me to slow down and then mumble something about ungrateful children but I know how hard it was for my dad to do this.

I change into some spandex and and black tank top after taking a quick shower and dialed Susan's number. She picked up on the second ring. "I'm so sorry for not calling earlier; I spent the night at a friend's house." I heard her laughing, was it that unbelievable? Yes. I heard a THUD and knew she fell. When she calmed down she said, "Mom said I could visit you guys in December!" It was a while away but I loved Susan, she was awesome! I let her squeal in delight for a few seconds before saying, "I love you Susan, I do but I've gotta call Christina! I'll call you later?" I asked and hung up after our good byes. As soon as I hung up, my phone rang, it was Christina! I picked up, "Are you a mind reader?" I asked and she laughed, "No, just excited. Tell me!" And I did, I told her about the juice and Uriah but kept my … encounter with Four to myself since I was confused. I could almost hear her smirk as she said, "Have fun at the concert tomorrow." I got my juice off my counter and took a sip, "Just not too much fun." That's when I spit out the juice, "Thanks Chris, I always wanted to do a spit take." I then smiled, "Bloody Americans." I could hear Christina laughing on the other line.

A/N yup. So remember if you want Uriah POV, ten reviews. Come on you guys want to see Uriah and Four talk about Tris right and a little but of Triah ;) hint hint nudge nudge


	7. An Odd Sort of Date

**A/N I don't own Divergent! L**

**X**

**Two in a day, I hope I'm forgiven and this will be the longest chapter yet. And for all you readers that would prefer Four and Tris, don't worry… ugh no I'm not telling you guys, just read.**

Uriah POV

When I got back at Chris' house, I parked the car and tossed her the keys before turning to go to the game room. "Wanna shoot some pool, Four?" I ask, and he nods. My genius brother gets up to come too and I say, "Not you bro, go back to sucking face with your girl." Four and I enter the game room, leaving the door ajar. "So, you like Tris?" he says, setting the balls. I can tell by his tone that he is annoyed.

"Come on Four, you don't like any girl and once a girl comes that I like, you just gotta start liking her too?" I say, rolling my eyes, I'm joking of course. I know that one day, I'm going to pay dearly for my mouth. He glares at me, "I do not like her! What does it matter, you're just gonna ditch her and make out with her best friend anyways." He says flippantly and I get pissed. "What the heck man? You know Charlotte kissed me! And Mar understands!" He raises an eyebrow, "Really, is that why you aren't still together?"

Four might be one of my friends but sometimes I want to kill him. "Jealous? Anyways it doesn't matter, don't worry, I won't be kissing Christina, though I might be kissing Tr-" He punches me hard in the jaw. He hits hard, but he doesn't stop there, he shoves his knee in my gut and I double over swearing. "You break." He says, walking to the other end of the pool table. I straighten up, I'm used to it, I do room with Zeke. I laugh at him, the dude is whipped. "Don't worry bro, we're just friends." He looks shocked but then says, "Didn't look like that." I shrug, "Can't help that I'm hot bro. Anyways, you should tell her."

He tells me then, about what happened last night and I am laughing my head off, "Dude, what's next, are you gonna do her in the Principal's office? No wonder she was blushing when I came in." He frowns, aiming for a solid blue ball and says, "I didn't mean to, she was just there, now she'll think I'm some sort of man whore like you." I give him a cheeky smile, "Don't knock it, 'til you try it." He snorts and says, "I ain't trying to become a walking, talking STD, thanks."

Tris and I decided to meet at the mall near her house at six. I look down at my watch, five more minutes. My main goal is to find out if Tris likes Four. Easy? Nope! Tris would never tell me. "Uriah!" I hear someone say and turn to see Tris walking towards me. She's wearing an extra-large, Imagine dragons t-shirt, one side of which is tucked into her high waist black shorts. The shirt hangs off one of her shoulders. She looks…hot. "Shit." I mumble under my breath, this might be a little bit of a problem.

I give her a hug and we walk. I can see the excitement in her eyes and small smile. "Wanna eat first?" I ask and she nods. We go to the food court but both get distracted by the bakery, and now we sit in front on the table with two pieces of chocolate cake. "On three?" She asks and I nod. "One." We say in unison. "Two." And both of us take a bite. "Not as good as the school's." she pouts and I laugh, "That is the cake of the gods Trissy!" She looks up at me wide-eyed, "The gods bake?" I pull her close, "SHHHH that's a secret! So, naturally, now I have to kill you."

She smirks at me, daring me to do something. "I could drown you?" I say wrapping my arm around her waist to stop her from running. She shivers and I cast her a curious glance. She flushes and says, "When I was younger my brother, a few of our friends and I went to the beach. I was swimming and got carried out a bit further by the waves and I kept sinking. I was shaking my arms around and my brother's friend said, 'dude, you realize your sister is drowning, right?' and my brother just said, 'no, she does this all the time.' And I did, well I used to but I was actually drowning, it was only when I was under water that he actually got in and saved me, I've always hated water since!"

I pull her into a hug, she's so small, no she's petite. I remember Will's ex, Lily. She was petite, the same size as Tris, I think. It's a tradition that the girlfriends wear the boyfriend's football team's jerseys and the jerseys were really big but she made it work, she looked adorable but hot. I suddenly wonder what Tris would look like wearing my jer…_FUCK NO! Four! DUDE!_ I pull her away as we walk, "Let's go to the concert.

She jumps and smiles along with everyone else in the crowd. It's cute. "Hey guys!" I hear and we turn to see Four and a tall blonde walking towards us, Charlotte! I plaster a smile on my face. "Hey Four, funny seeing you here!" He nods smirking, "Yeah, Char had two tickets and asked if I wanted to go." He says, draping an arm around her. Charlotte looks as Tris and then puckers her lips, as though Tris is not competition_. Cocky Bitch! I can't wait for you to realize that Four likes Tris not you! "I'm Tris._" She says, oblivious to the tension. Charlotte smirks, "I don't really care, kid."

Have you ever seen an angry pixie? No? Well I have! Tris smiles at her, "Wow, I love your shoes!" she says, I look down, Charlotte is wearing sparkly red heels but Tris continues," Why hasn't someone dropped a house on you yet?" Charlotte is pissed, her face turns tomato red to match her shoes, I laugh and even Four is holding back a smile. "At least, I'm naturally beautiful and smart." Charlotte says but Tris snorts, "Babe, the smartest thing that came out of your mouth was a penis." Wow, feisty Pixie.

Charlotte is glaring daggers at Tris and Four is hiding a smile behind his hand. I can tell he wants to film this as much as I do. Before Charlotte can say something, Tris raises a hand, "Have you been shopping lately? They are selling lives there, go get one!" She says pointed in the direction of the mall. With that, Charlotte stomps away. Four walks up to me, "Sorry Bro." I wave it off, "Bros before hoes." We fist bump and he walks away, not before staring at a smiling Tris as she laughs and sings along. He walks towards his car, waving goodbye. I instantly feel guilty, I should not be thinking of her in any way other than I think of Shauna.

The band starts playing Radioactive for the last song ,

Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Tris turns to me, her blue/grey eyes soft, "I'm sorry, about the way I acted." I snort, "I LOVE THE WAY YOU ACTED." I laugh and grab her kness, easily swinging her over my shoulders as I walk out towards the parking lot. She screams random words that start from RAPE and somehow end up to MASTURBATION. People stare at us as we walk by, most are smiling and laughing.

Tris growls at them, "HELLOOOOO, anyone want to help? No, let's watch as the boy takes the girl against her will! You know what?! When you're in my place, I will intend to do the same…" I let her scream everything she wants but refuse to let her go. A boy walking past me has a water gun in his hand. I ask him for it and he hands it over, his eyes on the screaming blonde slung over my shoulder. Every time she screams or swears, I spray her with water. "YOU-" I spray her with water "STOP!" I spray her with water. "BUT" I spray her with water. "FINE!" she lifts her hands in defeat

In the car, she scowls at me, looking like a drenched kitten. I look in the back to see the paint balls from last week. Zeke's a slob.. but so am I. I get a pink paint ball and pinch it between my fingers, it sprays on her face and she turns to me slowly, "I WILL KILL Y-" I pinch it again but the opening is on the wrong end and I get a mouthful of pink paint. She giggles uncontrollably and I make exaggerated gagging sounds, because I like her laugh. I park in front of her house.

"It was awesome." She smiles, a paint blush creeping over her pale skin, I lean in but stop myself. I kiss her lightly on the cheeks and smile, "Bye Trissy." She smiles widely before hopping out of the car. I watch as her figure melts into the darkness but I can still see the pink paint on her hand, which got there when she was trying to get the paint off her cheek.

I. AM .FUCKED.

**A/N So here it is. A peek into Uriah's mind. I won't be doing this often but I will do Four's POV if you like? Ten review and I will make the next …next chapter in Four's POV. :**


	8. An old friend

Okay so this is from my phone so sorry if there are mistakes but i did not want to make you guys wait longer. I'm sorry I am updating a bit slowly. Also I made a twilight fanfic, check it out. I don't own divergent.

Tris pov I quickly got dressed for school, still smiling when I remembered last night with Uriah. I wore a sleeveless red and black leotard, and a short back skirt, fish net tights and black boots. I curled my hair and looked at my reflection. Who was I trying to impress I questioned myself but I knew the answer. I quickly snuck out of the house before I gave my parents a heart attack. I was going to wait for the bus but I saw a car parked in front of my house, Christina. She waved to me be and I walked over, and jumped in the back seat. Marlene sat at the front with Chris and Shauna sat next to me. All of them were staring at me." So, have a fun time last night?" Marlene asked and I blushed, "It was alright." I said waving it off. Luckily they let it drop. When we reached the school, Christina parked next to Four's car where all the guys were waiting for us.

When I got out, I realized Uriah and Zeke were not there. I tried not to let my sadness show. Four walked up to me and smiled. "Come on, Geo first." I turned around and lightly started bashing my head against Christina's car. I was rewarded with the laugh that made my knees go weak. What the hell was wrong with me. "Do you want to ditch?" I turned back smiling and he took that as a yes. He walked to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for me. "Why thank you." I said and he burst out laughing. "Your British accent makes it so much better." I blushed as we drove out of the parking lot. "Where are we going?" I asked and he shushed me before whispering, "Its a surprise." I leaned back in my seat and remembered.

Flashback

The lights from the cop cars offered the only source of light in the darkness besides the flashlights. The rain had stopped but it was still windy. A boy who looked my age draped his jacked over me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Who are you?" I asked, watching as the men and women were being escorted away in cop cars. "My name is Tobias. I am the son of Marcus. He works for government and was in charge of the search." I couldn't help but snort. He couldn't have come sooner? I had to watch people die because he was taking his sweet time. Tobias grabbed my wrist and I jerked back but he hugged me, mumbling soothing word in my hair before taking my wrist once more and gently wrapping the cuts in gauze. When he was done with both hands, he smiled slowly.

"Good as new?" I asked and he shook his head apologetically, "It'll heal in about three weeks." He said confidently and I asked, "How do you know?" Flinching when I heard how weak my voice sounded. His dark hair hid his eyes but I could still see that he was staring at a man in a suit. Marcus. I could tell from his hands which had turned into fists that he knew very well. I carefully leaned forward and hugged him. He stiffened but hugged me back. "It'll be okay Tobby." I pulled back feeling dizzy. I could see Tobby's mouth moving but I couldn't hear anything. Before I passed out, I saw concern clouding his shockingly blue eyes.

End flashback

"Tobby," I whispered looking at Four. He smiled, "Took you long enough Princess." He had remembered. So he knew, the time we talked while walking to Geo, he had known my secret. Suddenly I stiffened, "Marcus," and Tobby nodded, "Still. Don't worry though, I can handle it." I growled under my breath, " You shouldn't have to!" He stopped the car at side of the road and unbuckled his seat belt before turning to me. "You don't get it. I don't need your help." He all but screamed but I refused to flinch. "But I need to help. Its only fair, Tobby. Stop pushing everyone away. Why won't you trust anyone? Why won't you trust me?-" my voice shook and tears started to appear in my eyes but before I could continue, Tobias' soft lips crashed down on me. It was not a sweet kiss. It was fueled by anger. I kissed him back, I was filled with love for the ten year old boy who helped me and still considered me his friend. The boy who still considered me strong when I cried.

When we pulled apart, he leaned his head against mine and laughed. "Well Mystery Girl, I finally found your name." A small smile touched my lips. I practically purred with contentment. He pulled back and sighed. "We should get back, period one is almost over. I guess this trip must be postponed for another time." I smiled at the promise in his words. When we got back, I ran to class. Miss Matthew frowned as I entered just before the bell. I sat down next to William who looked confused. "Tris?" He said and I was shocked, it seemed before now that William rarely spoke to me. "I like Chris." He said and I cocked a brow, telling him to go on. "How do I ask her out? What if she doesn't like me." I burst into a fit of laughter before realizing he was serious. " She practically drools over you and vice versa. Just ask her." He flushes before nodded and we turn back to listening to Miss Matthews.

At lunch, I grab the seat next to Tobby, much to everyone's shock. He only smiles down towards me. "So Mystery Girl, how was class?" He asks, genuinely curious and I tell his. He laughs and looks at William who blushing realizing that I told Tobby everything. A girl walks up to our table followed by a huge boy. They sit down and Christina introduces them. The girl is Lauren, 'Four's' best friend. And the boy is Albert. He stares at me longer than I would like and Tobby tosses his arm around my shoulder possessively, shocking everyone including me. Lauren walks over to Tobby and they whisper to each other before Lauren takes my arm and drags me outside. "So you are Tobias' Mystery Girl. I am Lauren, duh but I want to talk to you. Don't do it. I don't know what's going on with you and Uriah but don't lead Tobias on if you intend to hurt him. He dates no one. He always told me about you, you know. Don't break his heart if you don't feel the same way."

I am shocked until I realize I don't know what's going on with Uriah and I either. I looked up at her and nod my head. She smiles at me, "I would like to get to know you though, there are things I can't tell you be-" I stop her " I know about Marcus." She seems shocked but nods. We walk around the perimeter of the school talking and she stops and the newsstand to buy a newspaper. "41 dead." She sighs and I nod. She suddenly stops and grabs my wrist. The one that I always hide with my corset style bracelet and she unlaced the bracelet ignoring my words of protest. She looks down at the scars that run along my wrist before I yank my arm back and attempt to lace the bracelet. She helps me and we continue walking in silence. "Thank you." I whispered. Damn my parents for raising me up proper. She nods. "I assumed you'd have those." She smiles sadly.

"Don't. I haven't...done that for awhile. They're old." She nods and casts me an inquiring glance. "I haven't told Tobby." She smirks at me as we sit down on a bench. " I assume he already knows. He won't bring it up though. Tobias is very observant." Something hits me,"You love him." She laughs. Her laugh sounds like bells. "Yes. But he loves you. As long as you don't break his heart." I start apologizing but she stops me. "From what I heard, his heart was yours the moment he saw you." We sit in silence. It feels nice. Nice to have another friend who knows my secret. She laughs and turns to me. "You should get a tattoo!" She exclaims. I like the idea much to my surprise. I nod eagerly. We continue talking until the bell rings. I can't forget Lauren's words though. Tobby. Uriah. The Knight and the Prince.

Okayyyy so what do you think? I wanted to add some Tris x Four. Who do you think she will end up with? I have already decided but guess.

Once again, check out my twilight fanfic ;) and bye for now.


	9. Tell me sweet nothings

I have already decided the ending. It will shock you! It will blow you away...and please both Uriah lovers and Four lovers. No she doesn't date them both...geezzz. Anyways I think I will make this fanfic around sixteen-seventeen chapters. I do not own divergent.

Four isn't amazing in this part :( but things will get better between him and Tris. Promise.

Sorry I haven't added a chapter in a while. I wrote this on my phone, forgive errors.

One week later

Tris POV

I was sprawled on my bed with a mug of chocolate milk in one hand and a newspaper in the other. More reports about murders, what's new? I know its odd that I always read them with such interest, I've been told numerous times. I just tell everyone that its my morbid curiosity. Its all connected, I know it. My grandma, Amanda Edith Ritter-we all called her Grandma Prior, had been acting odd. Some people would say old age but she was 54 and still looked thirty. She was a social person or she used to be. Early this year, she started to become distant, absorbed in her work. Now she almost never came out of her office. When she did, she never responded to her name. She is a scientist. We know nothing past that.

It doesn't sound too odd, right? Wrong. She started getting distant around early January, the same day, that all these murders started. They themselves were odd. The murderers were regular people, they had nothing in common, nothing similar. They were random murderers. And the murderers, when caught were sane, regular people as well. They were our neighbors and friends. When this first started, people were on edge. Worried. Now it was normal. Mother and Father continuously told me to drop it. I never listened. Something was up. I just needed to know what. I quickly grabbed cell but realized Susan lived way to far away, Tobby would reprimand me and tell me not to, and Christina...well...she wasn't the kind of girl that would break into a person's office. Uriah. No, he was too nice. I groaned, whipping the cell toward the pillow.

When mom hollered from downstairs, I shoved my phone in my pocket and made my way downstairs. Only I was stopped by Caleb. He grabbed my arm, hard enough that I know there would be bruises when he let go. "Don't do something stupid! I know you're still looking for the answer Beatrice, but there is none." I yanked my arm from his grasp. Sure enough, I had a huge bruise. He'd been in my room. "Its Tris! And go in my room again, and I will burn every book in your room!" I was lying, I loved Caleb to bits, I did. But I hated him going in my room and I knew he was afraid of me because of the way I dressed now. For example, today I was wearing a black corset top, black skinny jeans and studded boots. I used that to my advantage. I ran into my room and grabbed a leather jacket that I shrugged on to hide the bruise and then I ran down the stairs, and out the door to be greeted by the girls.

Lauren POV

I liked Tris. I did, honest. Only I didn't like her with Four. She had too many problems. They would only add to his. I sat down next to Peter and Al in my room. We decided to ditch. Peter waved a hand in front of my face. "Sorry, thinking about Tris and Four. You know, she isn't even pretty." Peter smirked but Al turned towards me and said, "I don't know. She kinda is." I threw my pillow at him while mumbling, "Then I'd rather you suck face with her than Four!" I stomped out of the room. Then it hit me. Uriah. I quickly got out my cell phone and texted him about Tris and Four. I knew it would hit a nerve, even if he didn't know it yet. He hadn't been able to look at a girl since he fucked up with Mar.

"Check. Your move Tris Prior."

Uriah POV

Fucking hell! After Lauren told me everything I wanted to kill Four. Lauren of course did it for her own selfish needs but still. Four didn't love Tris. I would know! I love T...nothing. What could I do? Steal my friend's girl? As if. "Uriahhhhh" my head snapped up and my eyes met my mother's. Her eyebrows were drawn together. She was worried. For a lady who was 5 feet, she could be fierce and scary but she loved my brother and I. "Yeah Mum?" I asked innocently. She frowned pointing to the plate of pancakes in front of me. I gagged and pushed them away. I hated pancakes. She sighed in defeat and pushed a plate with a piece of chocolate cake on it. Dauntless cake. My mother is one of the cooks from the school and I thanked god everyday for it.

Four walked in through the kitchen door, followed by Zeke. They both had bags slung over their shoulders. After they ate the pancakes, we walked out towards Four's car. I got on my motorcycle and followed the car. They picked up Will and we still got to school twenty minutes earlier. All the guys wanted to wait for their girls. When the girls got here, Chris ran to Will. Apparently they finally told each other about their feelings. Shauna ran and glued her lips to my brother's. I think I just threw up a little. Tris walked up to Four and he kissed her. Do you know how it feels to get shot? I did. My brother's aim is shit. This felt worse. As usual I plastered a fake smile on my face and started talking with Mar. I hated seeing her, knowing that I once caused tears to fall from those eyes. Knowing I broke her. I never wanted to hurt her. It was Charlotte. And yet I still felt guilty, so much that I could never look at her. So our relationship ended there.

"Stop! I forgave you, Uri. I know you wouldn't do that." She whispered, reading me like a book. I smiled at her and walked away. From my friends. From my ex. From Tr...her. I could hear the bell ring but didn't want to go to class. So I walked around.

Four POV

I walked in with an arm around Tris. She was quieter than usual but I didn't mind. I enjoyed her company. Remembering I left my book in my locker, I kissed her head and told her to wait here. I walked to my locker and opened it, grabbed my book and closed the locker door. Before I could get back to Tris however, it was swiped from my hand. I turned to see Charlotte holding my book. I asked for it back but she laughed and shook her head, causing her blonde locks to bounce. She then said, in that sickly sweet voice of hers "A trade? Your book for a kiss." She said while tapping her lips with a finger from her free hand. Knowing she wouldn't back down, I leaned in to give her a peck on the lips, only she pulled me closer and it turned into a make out session. She wasn't half bad. With all the roaming our hands did,I felt as if someone should be standing beside us holding a sign that read 'PG 13'.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and when I turned to face them, I was struck across the face. Tris. Fuck. Shit. Damn. she turned around and ran out the front door. Charlotte reached for me again but I shoved her off and ran after Tris. I was an asshole.

Uriah POV

After about a half hour I walked to the parking lot to my motorcycle when I heard swearing. Someone - a girl was running towards me, followed by another figure, too far away to see clearly. the girl ran into my chest. Tris. She was sobbing. I wrapped an arm around her. "Please. Please get me away from here." She begged and I nodded. Starting the motorcycle, I gave her the helmet and sped out of the parking lot. Leaving an angry Four standing at the edge of the road.

"What happened? What did he do?" I asked when we finally stopped. I had taken her to my favorite place. She was still sobbing and shaking but she still said, "Fou..ur...Ch..arlo..otte...Mak...kii..nn..g...oo. ..ou...out." I pulled her to sit on my lap, I buried my face on the crook of her neck, whispering sweet nothing in her ear until she calmed down. When she did stop, she looked up at me, apologizing, "I don't usually cry. I just... I'm sorry." I waved it off and helped her off the bike before walking into the shooting range. It was deserted, I opened the door with the key dad gave me, grabbed two guns, and walked back to Tris, handing her one. I motioned toward the target and excused myself. I quickly called Will. I know he didn't talk much to Tris but he had grown to love her like a sister. He picked on the second ring.

"Sup dude. What happened to Four? He isn't talking to anyone but Lauren."

"Shocker. Tris caught him and Char making out."

I heard swearing on the other end and muffled voice. "Where are you guys?"

"Dad's shooting range."

"Marlene and I are coming. Zeke would too but...he's Four's best friend and all."

They got here ten minutes later and I knew it was thanks to Will's horrid driving. We walked in to see Tris was shooting, she had her eyes closed as though trying to forget everything. "You know, you should have at least hit the target once." Will said and I saw Tris smirk, "Is that so William?" And just then, her next shot hit the edge of the target. She turned towards up, arching a brow. Marlene, not wasting a second ran to hug Tris. She broke down as soon as Mar hugged her. I wasn't good with tears. Marlene obviously was. Will and I left the room and as soon as we did, his punched the wall, "That douche...and that whore." I smiled calmly. Yup, I was friends with weird people. Not that I was any better, I wanted to high five Four. In his face. With a chair. Made of metal. Twice. On an adrenaline rush. While he was standing next to a cliff. Mar walked out a minute later and Will took her place. We did that awhile, taking turns to comfort her. An hour later, Marlene left.

Tris POV

When Uriah walked in, he pulled me on his lap again. "I don't understand." I said. I wasn't sad anymore, just angry. Uriah smiled running a hand through my hair. "I think he wasn't in love with you. He was in love with the seven year old girl." His words hit me full force and I realized how true they were. I felt angry at myself. Because I always will love Tobby. His laugh will still make my knees feel weak. I looked at Uriah. All I wanted was a distraction. With a friend. With my best friend. "I need your help." I said. And I told him my plan, I told him about Aunt Prior and everything in between.


	10. NOTICE

I know I haven't posted in a while. Forgive. I'm basically finishing the story up. I'm at six thousand words so the next entry will be long ;) Also good new. I got a lovely pm today.

"Your story, Divergent High, has been nominated for a Dauntless Award under the  
category of Best British Invasion Story. Good luck, and go to my profile page  
to vote for the current award, British Invasion will be up by this evening."

So PAALLLEEAAASSSSEEEEEE go vote - u/4641737/

I would give you free cookies!


End file.
